Sonnets Dream
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: yes another Sonnet story. Sonnet is sad coz she can't remember all the things that happened with Piccolo when she was a child


The Dream  
  
At the age of 12 Sonnet began to forget all the times she spent with Piccolo. This scared the little girl a lot. Sonnet loved Piccolo with all her heart and it scared her that she was forgetting some of the time she had spent with him. One morning, after getting dressed into a blue jump suit (like Goku's but blue) Sonnet went to Gohan to talk about this. Gohan went for a walk with Sonnet in the woods, they walked in silence till they reached the waterfall. At the waterfall there was a green picnic table, a very large picnic table, which could extend at will. This table was set up here for Son picnics and times when Gohan had to talk about Piccolo with Sonnet. Gohan sat on one side of the table while Sonnet sat on the other side facing her father, Gohan 'Father Gohan, I think I'm forgetting Piccolo.' Sonnet said with a scared, shaking voice, with her blue as blue eyes filled with tears. Gohan went and sat next to the child and put a comforting arm around her. 'Why do you say that Sonnet?' asked a worried Gohan, looking down on her. ''Cause I'm forgetting things about him.' Answered Sonnet, looking down about to cry. 'I can't remember things that happened when I was a very small child, and.' the rest of the sentence was drowned out by sobs. 'Don't worry Sonnet, I can't remember things that happened when I was 2 or 3. It's a part of growing up.' Answered Gohan trying to calm Sonnet down. 'Do you still love Piccolo?' asked Gohan. 'Of course I do, he was my first father, my best friend, and my teacher. I don't think I would stop loving him because he died.' Answered Sonnet, looking up at her new father. 'Sonnet as long as you love Piccolo with all your heart, you will never forget him. He will guide you in everything decision you make, every step you take, and everything you do. He will always be there for you' Gohan said, remembering those were the words Piccolo used when he was upset about his dad being dead. (A/N: well he didn't in the real DBZ/GT but I had to out something like that in) they continued to talk about how Sonnet would never forget about Piccolo till late in the afternoon. The sun was starting to set but the time they finished talking, they had talked for hours on end, only stopping to eat lunch and have a drink when their throats were sore.  
  
Later that night after dinner, another talk with Gohan and Videl about Piccolo, and a few games with Pan on the computer, Sonnet got ready for bed. Sonnet pulled out her long, black hair from her plat and let her hair fall freely, she changed into her long white night dress with stars all over it and went and brushed her teeth. Finally Sonnet was able to get some sleep, she had, had a long day and was very tired. Sonnet fell to sleep very quickly and had a very weird dream.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sonnets Dream ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Sonnet was at the waterfall but something was different, there was no sound from the water fall, no sound from the birds that lived around in the area, there was no sound at all, only her own breathing. 'Hello? Is anybody there? Hello? Gohan? Videl? Pan? Anybody?' Cried Sonnet, her voice echoed. Scared Sonnet that there was no sound but from her and that she seemed all alone. Sonnet looked down and saw she was in the outfit she had worn when Piccolo had died, she had not worn the outfit since. It just sat down in a trunk with lots of other things that Piccolo had given her. She wore the same purple pants that Piccolo always wore, a similar top then what Piccolo wore but it was a lighter purple and it.well. eer.covered more around the chest, and was made from a different more durable material, so it didn't get destroyed so easily. As well Sonnet wore the same belt and wrists bands as piccolo but in purple. Suddenly from out of the spry of the waterfall came a voice 'I'm here child' Sonnet spun around to see her father, Piccolo appearing from the mist of the waterfall. "FATHER!' yelled Sonnet as she ran to Piccolo. Piccolo knelt down and held his arms open welcoming Sonnet to run into them and that just what she did.  
  
'Wow there girl, well you have grown from the last time I saw you.' Piccolo said picking her up in his arms, still holding her close. 'So tell me child what's on your mind, I have been summand to talk to you, so you don't do anything you will regret.' Finished Piccolo put sonnet down and sitting next to her. 'Father, I'm scared that I will forget you, I don't want that to happen. You're the world to me and I would rather die that's forget you!' said Sonnet almost crying, her blue eyes again filling with tears. Putting his arm around the child Piccolo said this 'Sonnet, look at me.' Sonnet looked up at Piccolo 'tell me child do you love me?' 'Of course my father, I love you with all my heart and soul and the day you died I wanted to die to be with you (A/N: that's another story, it will be out soon. I hope) you were one of the only people that understood me' Sonnet said trying to hold back tears but unsuccessfully, the salty, clear tears ran down her cheeks and onto her top. Piccolo looked down into her eyes and said word that sounded so familiar 'Sonnet as long as you love me with all your heart, you will never forget me. I will guide you in everything decision you make, every step you take, and everything you do. I will always be there for you, no matter what!' Sonnet giggled a bit remembering Gohan use very similar words only a few hours ago 'I died to keep you and Gohan alive and safe. The black star dragonballs only deactivate when Kami and I are dead. We did that to save the world, to save you, and to save Gohan. The two of you are my world and when I had to die to save my world then that's what I did.' Piccolo finished. 'But father I can't remember all the things we did when I was a child, I don't want to forget even a second of the time I was with you. Sonnet said looking into her father's black eyes. 'Sonnet if that's the way you fell then I have something for you.' Said Piccolo handing Sonnet a gold book with the title 'Never forget me' in blue writing. Sonnet took the book and opened it. Inside it was lick a diary with dates and little screens that played what happened that day. At the front of the book was a big screen and buttons all down the sides. Sonnet looked up at the father to ask a question when Piccolo said with a smile. 'The buttons will call up a day that u select. You type in the date and it shows you the day a bit bigger. You can't forget anything now child' with that Sonnet jumped up and gave her father a big hug and he returned it. 'Now Sonnet I must go, but remember that I love you and always will.' Said Piccolo and he disappeared before her very eyes.  
  
Suddenly Sonnet woke up, she looked around the room and found out that it was 6:55, 5 minutes before she had to get up, showered and dressed for breakfast, so she got up and dressed. When she came back into the room to find on her bedside table was the book Piccolo had given her in her dream. Sonnet laughed thinking Piccolo was right, she loved him, and he would look over her. With that Sonnet walked down stairs and had breakfast.  
  
After breakfast Pan asked 'So Sonnet wanta go to CC and play with Bar? She got some new make-up yesterday.' 'Sure, that sounds great, but only if we can capture Veggie and give him a makeover.' Sonnet answered 'Of course that's a given.' Replied Pan. The two kids ran upstairs and gathered a few things, Sonnet made sure to pack her book from Piccolo. As soon as she had finished packing some things Sonnet ran down stairs to find Pan waiting for her. 'Now girls make sure you stay away from Veggie after you give him another makeover, remember last time her blew up the GR room.' Smiled Gohan as he warned the girls, Vegeta was stronger than the girls by a lot but they were faster than him and could get away very quickly. They always come back to the Son home because Gohan was still the second strongest fighter in world. (A/N: this is sort of a lead off from my other fan fic Double Trouble. Gohan stilled trained and Serena is still the strongest) and with that the two girls flew to CC and came back and hour later hiding from Veggie. Another normal day for the Son family  
  
End 


End file.
